Pestilent Illusions
by sapphire316
Summary: [Medieval AU] Gravity Falls' three kingdoms have enjoyed a period of peace for as long as anyone can remember. However, the sheltered twins Prince Dipper and Princess Mabel of the Pines kingdom are about to be caught up in a dangerous whirlwind of magic, love, grudges, and lies beyond their wildest dreams. Can they truly trust anyone? (Rated T because I'm paranoid)


**Hey everybody, Sapphire316 here with my very first Gravity Falls fanfic! Here's to hoping it'll be a long one. ;)**

 **Anywho, I have absolutely nothing to say here, so *gestures dramatically towards the chapter before you* go ahead and read, my little gems!**

* * *

 _My name is Dipper Pines. At least, that's what I prefer to be called. "Dipper"'s actually a nickname, but I'd honestly rather not write my actual name here, even if this is supposed to be a private journal. Who knows? Someone else might actually read this someday. The last thing I need is to be the ridicule of someone who's not even from my time._

 _So anyway, my Great Uncle Ford suggested to me that I keep a journal, like he did. He even gave me his third journal to "give me some ideas". I'm not sure how that'd help, though. His journals are more like field research of magical creatures, though he's telling me to write a personal record of my life in case I ever want to look back on it._

 _Um, I suppose I should start off with the fact that I'm a prince. No, I'm not some brave, daring, handsome young man that spends all of his free time rescuing damsels from dragons, or anything of that nature. Although I would like to be considered brave, daring, and handsome, I'm literally just a twelve year old boy who hasn't quite hit the back end of puberty. In fact, I've never even been outside, save for the castle courtyard._

 _Yeah, I know. Underwhelming, isn't it? But enough about me. I live in the Pines kingdom, which is one out of three kingdoms in a land known as Gravity Falls. The other two royal families are the Gleefuls, who live to the west, and the Northwests, who, ironically enough, live to the east. Pines is in the south._

 _You see, our kingdoms are arranged in sort of a triangle shape. Outside of the civilized lands, there's nothing but wilderness to the east, west, and north, and ocean to the south. The ocean's actually behind the castle, so part of the beach is in our courtyard. Great Uncle (Stan)Ford taught my twin sister and me how to swim in there, while his twin, our "Grunkle" Stan(ley) spent the whole time trying to find jewels, or gold, or whatever._

 _I suppose I should explain a bit about my family. I'm going to say this plain and simple; our parents are dead. They were killed a long time ago by some group of assassins, and so our great uncles took over the leadership of the Pines kingdom, and the care of my sister and me. As you can plainly tell by my previous descriptions, Great Uncle Ford, or Stanford, is the more responsible of the two, and so he got the official title of King. Grunkle Stan, or Stanley, is more concerned with the financial affairs of the kingdom. He's created all sorts of useless junk he calls "attractions" and displays them outside the castle, telling the villagers they need to pay to see them. Surprisingly, it works._

 _Great Uncle Ford doesn't exactly approve of this method, but even he has to admit it keeps the economy in check. We have enough money to maintain our royal status, and Great Uncle Ford makes sure the villagers have enough money to live. Grunkle Stan usually marks the prices fairly high, but the rest of us, including one of the servants, Soos, keep him in check._

 _For whatever reason, Soos practically worships Grunkle Stan. Probably because he usually calls in Soos to do his work for him, and even pays him a little. The key word here is "little". Although I think deep down, Stan actually does care about Soos, like in the way he pretends not to care all that much about my sister and me._

 _So a bit about my sister Ma-_

"HELLO!"

"GAH!" Prince Dipper Pines yelped and dropped his journal on the ground. His sister, Princess Mabel, laughed and flopped down onto his bed beside him. The two were in the room they shared in the east wing of the Pines castle.

"What're you writing, some nerd thing?" Mabel asked, poking the side of her twin's head. "And why do you have Great Uncle Ford's journal?"

"He told me to keep a journal about my life, so he gave me one of his as a reference. He said it would be 'good for me'," Dipper deadpanned as he shoved Mabel away and shut his journal.

"Hah! I was right!" the princess laughed, falling onto her back. She suddenly lifted her head and looked at her brother with a wide grin on her face. "So do you think we'll be allowed to go into town today?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. Although he too desperately wished the pair of them were allowed to go outside the castle grounds, he knew it was less than likely. "Come on, Mabel, you know what Great Uncle Ford's going to say if we ask him," he said, running his finger along the gold surface of his crown, which was sitting on the table beside him. "We're young royalty. What with all those assassins still running around, we may as well have targets on our backs. Besides, the Northwests' ball is tonight. Isn't that enough excitement for you?"

To Dipper's surprise, Mabel was unfazed by his reasoning, and outright ignored his last comment. Her smile grew even wider than before as she leapt off her brother's bed, grabbed his chin, and lifted his head up to look her in the eyes. "That's why we're not going to ask Great Uncle Ford!" she exclaimed matter-of-factly. The young prince's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Mabel cut him off. "Oh come on, don't freak out! We're still going to get permission!"

Dipper groaned and slapped his forehead, letting his hand drag down his face as he spoke. "If you're seriously thinking of asking Grunkle Stan if we can go outside today, then you're officially insane."

"But Dipperrrrrr," Mabel whined. "It's the perfect loophole! Great Uncle Ford says that we can't go outside without permission, and Grunkle Stan's _sure_ to let us go! He's always said the rule that 'all royalty under 18 aka the two of us shall not be allowed outside the castle' is kind of stupid. And besides, it's still technically permission, even it's coming from the Stan that didn't make the rule!"

Apprehensive as he was, Dipper did have to admit that she had a point. And he _did_ really want to see what the town was like…

The boy let out a deep sigh. "Alright, alright," he said. "How about this? _You_ go ask him, while I stay here and wait. It'll look too, you know, desperate if both of us go. When you're done, come back and tell me his answer." Truth be told, he really only wanted to stay in their room so he could finish his journal entry. Although he would've liked to present his own arguments to Stanley in case their Grunkle refused, Dipper was almost positive Mabel wouldn't wait for him to complete his writing. He had to hand it to his great uncle. Keeping a record of events was actually fairly entertaining. To him, at least.

Mable giggled, pulling off one of her white gloves and lightly slapping her brother's face with it. "It's okay bro-bro," she began. She suddenly laughed, and explained, "I found something new to call you! Get it? The first three letters of the word 'brother'? Anyway, like I was saying, it's okay! I know you just want to write in that little diary of yours! I'll be back in a minute!" Mabel slipped her glove back onto her hand and skipped out of the room, her magenta dress twirling around her.

Dipper rolled his eyes and awkwardly fumbled with the small golden epaulettes on his shoulders as the door slammed shut. Mabel wasn't an ordinary princess, that was for sure. A typical princess was rather well-mannered and proper, while the female Pines twin was anything but. She wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, which often resulted in the humiliation of her brother.

As he picked up his quill and dipped it into some ink, the prince shook his head. "Bro-bro," he said incredulously. "Honestly, she's starting to sound like Soos."

The servant was rather fond of coming up with new words and phrases to use. He was currently trying to coin terms such as "dude", "dawg", or even just "man" to call other people. Soos was determined, but Dipper doubted the words would ever catch on. Mabel, on the other hand, encouraged him to keep trying.

"Let's see, where was I…?" Dipper murmured, the edge of the quill brushing against his lips. After a moment of contemplation, he continued to write.

 _So a bit about my sister, Mabel. She's more outspoken than you'd expect a princess to be. In fact, she interrupted me while I was writing this very paragraph. I must admit, no matter how much she drives me crazy, I love my sister. I'm not sure I'd be able to stand living with a so-called 'typical' princess, so I'm glad Mabel's different – though she has made some questionable decisions._

 _Like for instance, it bothers me that she trusts the court magician/advisor, Bill Cipher. He acts all smooth and innocent, but there's something about him that I don't like. Soos and Grunkle Stan agree with me, but Mabel and Great Uncle Ford insist that he's a 'true gentleman'. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I can't shake the feeling that Cipher is not what he seems…_

 _Bill seems to be everywhere at once, so I'm hoping that he doesn't come across this journal. I'm not sure if I could explain my suspicions should I be questioned about them. I don't even understand what exactly I think Bill's up to, I just know there's something off about him. If I ever find something out, I'll be sure to write it down here._

 _So um, how do I end these things off? Do I just say, "Dipper out", or something? Yeah, that sounds about right. Okay, here goes._

 _Dipper, out._

Dipper gave a satisfied smile as he laid down his quill and shut his journal. "Nailed it," he whispered to himself. He absentmindedly traced the blue pine tree symbol emblazoned on his white shirt as he glanced at the door. "Wonder how things are going with Mabel," he mused aloud. After all, it hadn't taken him long to write those last few passages. His sister could still be discussing things with their Grunkle.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, kid," Stanley Pines said, flipping up his decorative eye patch and raising his eyebrow at the young princess standing before him. "You're asking me to let you and Dipper leave this castle even when my uptight twin brother has strictly forbidden it. Am I missing anything here?"

"Nope!" Mabel confirmed with a smile. "That's exactly what I'm asking you! Dipper's in agreement too, so as long as we have permission from an adult…" She looked up hopefully at the old man as she trailed off, eyes growing wide in a pleasing manner.

Stanley shook his head in what was seemingly disappointment. "Sweetie," he began. "That is a diabolically devious plan that goes against everything Stanford ever taught you. A responsible parent wouldn't even _consider_ agreeing to this!" Mabel's face fell, but Stanley wasn't done. He smirked and leaned down to her level. "Good thing I'm an uncle. Knock yourself out, kid! Although you might want to wear some peasant disguises so you don't stand out…"

The young princess gasped in excitement and practically flung her golden tiara across the room. Moments later, she rushed over to it and checked to make sure the magenta jewel set in the front wasn't cracked. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Got excited. Anyway, bye Grunkle Stan! I'll go see if Soos has anything Dipper and I can use as disguises!" Within moments, the small girl was running down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Kids," Stanley chuckled to himself. "I'll never understand where they get all that energy from."

"It's a real mystery, eh Stanley?" came a new, somewhat nasally voice from behind the old man. Stanley's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the speaker; a tall, slim man dressed in a long yellow jacket. A bow tie was around his neck, a top hat resting on top of his blonde hair, and an eyepatch over his right eye. Unlike Stanley's, however, this eyepatch wasn't just for show. The newcomer was really missing an eye, although no one was quite sure of what caused him to lose it.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Stanley grumbled irritably. "If you're here to give me a magic show, then I'm not interested. Sorcery and the like are more up Stanford's weird little alley. Why don't you go visit him and leave me alone?"

Cipher only laughed, holding up his gloved hands in defense. "Yeesh, Stan, relax!" he exclaimed. "I was just passing through! I'm allowed to do that, aren't I? I mean, I do live here after all."

Stan scoffed, turning to walk away from the yellow clad magician. "Don't remind me. I'm serious Bill, I'm not in the mood for any of your little games."

"Aw, but you're never in the mood!" If Stanley didn't know Bill, he would've assumed the clever trickster was pouting as he complained, but he seriously doubted it. Bill's signature wide grin almost never left his face. Stan considered it borderline creepy, though his twin, Stanford, refused to see anything amiss with Cipher's usual expression.

"Hello? Stanley? Are you home in there?" Bill laughed at his words as if they were the funniest joke he'd heard all day, even when Stan downright ignored him. Unfortunately for Stan, Bill wasn't very easy to get rid of. A puff of smoke appeared right in front of the old man, causing him to cough violently. Cipher stepped out of the source of the irritation and continued to smile. "So, what were you talking to the princess about, anyway?" he asked in a conversational tone. "I mean, I caught bits and pieces of it, but the whole gist of it wasn't quite clear."

Getting over his coughing fit, Stanley glared at the magician, who, to the old man's extreme annoyance, did nothing to acknowledge the other man's aggravation. "That's none of your business, beanpole," Stan insisted. "Now could you get out of my way? I'm kind of trying to walk here, and you're not making it very easy."

"Ha, maybe I should help you cross the street?" Bill asked in a condescending tone. "Wouldn't want an old timer such as yourself to get run over by a horse or wagon, now would we? Ha! Or even both! I wonder what that would feel like…"

"Creep," Stan muttered under his breath. He tried to walk past the magician, but Cipher was swift. Every time Stan took a step, Bill would mirror his movements and block his path.

"I'm legitimately curious as to what you and little Shooting Star were talking about!" Bill continued, getting back on track with the earlier subject of the conversation. "Won't you tell me Stan? I mean, we're friends, right?"

"No, and no," Stanley answered bluntly. "I think you keep forgetting that I'm not my brother. And trust me, there are _many_ different ways that I'm nothing like him. A, I'm not the king, so I don't need your 'friendly advice'. B, I don't feel the need to share with you every moment of my life, so knock it off with the interrogation. C, I'm extremely annoyed by you, so I'm going to walk away now. You like honesty? There. There's your daily dose of honesty. Now, goodbye. I hope I don't see you for a very long time from now." With that display of extreme blatancy, Stanley walked down the corridor in the opposite direction of where Bill was standing.

This time, however, the magician made no move to follow the other man. Instead, he simply laughed to himself and murmured, "That Stanley, always so full of humor." A wide and somewhat mischievous smirk spread across Cipher's face. "Just wait until his brother hears about what he's letting those kids do."

* * *

"Okay dudes, whatever you do, don't take these hoods off," Soos, the slightly large servant explained to Dipper and Mabel as he held out a couple of outfits that would help them blend in amongst the people in town. "I'm pretty sure most people don't know what you two look like, but who knows? You might resemble the two Stans or something. Wouldn't want to have your cover blown, you know."

The twins accepted the clothing and looked it over in curiosity. Mabel got a modest brown dress with a red band wrapped around the middle, and a pair of black shoes. Dipper received a somewhat baggy white shirt with brown trousers and black boots. They both were given brown hooded cloaks to place over their heads in order to hide their identities from the public if need be.

"Thank you so much, Soos!" Mabel exclaimed, glee lighting her features. "Dipper, isn't this great!? We're finally getting to go outside!"

"Yeah, okay, okay, shh," Dipper said, putting his finger to his lips. He was just as excited as his sister, but he knew that if they didn't contain it, someone could find out and put an end to their plans. Soos was reliable and loyal to his friends, however. He wouldn't give them away even if he was payed to do so. "We'll have to be back here in a few hours," he said. "Otherwise Great Uncle Ford will suspect something. Soos? Do you think you can keep him busy?"

Soos nodded. "Sure thing, dawg," he replied. "No worries, no one'll ever know you're gone. Except for Stan and me, of course."

"You're the best, Soos!" Mabel said with a smile. The servant returned the smile and the twins headed off to change. Minutes later, the two of them were in the castle courtyard, looking up at the tall hedge that separated them from the town.

Dipper bit his lip, examining the green barrier. "Agh, I forgot about this thing," he moaned. "How are we going to get across?"

The princess's eyes lit up as she ran towards the hedge. "Like this!" she called back over her shoulder as she began pulling apart different branches. Within seconds, the girl had created a small hole in the shrubbery that she and her brother could easily crawl through. "Tada!" she proclaimed, jumping away from her handiwork. "Who's the smart one now?"

"Still me," Dipper teased as he studied the newly made tunnel. "But not bad! Come on, Mabel, it's time to go outside." Mabel practically squealed with excitement as the prince and princess ducked into the gap. Even the usually level-headed Dipper was having trouble containing his elation as they emerged on the other side of the walls they had grown up in. Making no sounds save for the soft thumps of their footsteps as they ran, the royal twins moved farther and farther away from the castle. They received no resistance from the many guards they snuck past and made it through the gates of Pines Castle Town with no consequence.

The town was bustling and full of life, with people talking, laughing, and going about their business as the sun shone bright above them. Dipper and Mabel gaped at the activity, having never been exposed to such an environment.

"Dipper," Mabel breathed in awe. "We did it. We made it, we're outside!" She turned to look at her brother ecstatically. "What should we do first!?"

The male Pines twin grinned back at his other half. "Anything we want," he replied matter-of-factly. Then, before crazy fantasies could begin rushing through Mabel's mind, he quickly added, "Within reason!"

"Tch, I know, I know," Mabel laughed, waving him off. "You know, I heard there are games you can play here to win a lot of different priz-OH MY GOD A PIG!"

Before Dipper could move a muscle, his sister was away from his side and rushing at top speed towards a man standing in front of a pen full of pigs. The prince in disguise gave a deep sigh before running to join her. "Mabel," he whispered in her ear once he had joined her. "Don't you think we should lie low instead of trying to win a-"

"How can I win one of these little angels!?" Mabel blurted out, cutting Dipper off completely.

The man chuckled and replied, "Well, you've just gotta guess their weight, little lady. Game costs five dollars to play, though."

Instantly, Mabel pulled out a small wad of the paper currency exclusive to the three kingdoms of Gravity Falls, counted out five dollars, and slammed it down on the table in front of the pen. "That one!" she shrieked, pointing at what she believed to be the most adorable creature known to man; a chubby little pig who seemed to be looking at her.

"Ah, old fifteen-pounder, eh?" the man asked as he picked up the money, oblivious to the fact that he had just spoiled the whole challenge aspect of his game. "Well, go ahead. Guess how much fifteen-pounder weighs."

There was a full thirty seconds of silence that involved both twins staring at the man in disbelief, and the man himself taking no notice. "Um…fifteen pounds," the princess responded, unsure if it could be that easy.

"Well I'll be darned!" the man exclaimed. "That's exactly right! What are you, a witch or something? Should I call to have you burned at the stake?"

"No need!" Mabel laughed. "I just really know my pigs, that's all!" Dipper, who had previously looked concerned at the man's question, simply rolled his eyes at his sister's response.

The man paused for a moment, then shrugged and reached down into the pen to pick up Mabel's prize. "Here you go, kid," he said, handing the pig to the girl. "Need a plate to eat 'im off of?"

The princess looked scandalized as she hugged her new pet protectively. "I'm not going to eat him!" she protested. "I'm going to treasure him and baby him and love him until the end of forever!"

The man shrugged again. "Suit yourself," he replied, then went back to calling out to the townsfolk, hoping another one of them would decide that his game was worth a shot.

"I literally cannot believe you just did that," Dipper deadpanned as he, his twin, and the pig left the pen. "What's Great Uncle Ford going to say when you show up with a pig? And don't tell me he won't find out, because he _will_ find out."

The girl laughed and cuddled her pig closer. "Easy!" she replied. "I'll tell him Soos went to town yesterday and gave it to me today as a present! And don't tell me Soos won't go along with it, because he _will_ go along with it," she added in a mocking tone.

Dipper rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Still Mabel, we're supposed to be lying low! Now that you're walking around with a pig in your arms, someone's sure to-"

"Oh wow! You have a pig!?" exclaimed a voice behind them. The voice was masculine, but when the twins turned around, they only saw two girls. One of them, presumably the one that had spoken, was powerfully built and could pass for a male if she wasn't wearing a dress. The other girl was much smaller and wore glasses. Based on their outfits, they both seemed to be peasants.

"See? I told you," Dipper mumbled under his breath.

However, Mabel paid him no attention. Instead, her face lit up and she held up her pet in triumph. "That I do!" she exclaimed. "I'm calling him Waddles, because when a pig walks, it waddles!"

"That is a very clever name," the smaller girl acknowledged as she adjusted her glasses. "Very fitting, too."

"Hey, thanks!" Mabel responded. "My name's Mabel, what're yours?" She could hear Dipper slap his own forehead behind her, but she ignored it. After all, what was the harm in revealing her first name?

"My name's Grenda, and this is Candy!" the large girl with the masculine voice stated. "You know, I have a pet too, but he's at home. He's an iguana!"

"Whoa!" Mabel gasped. "I've never even heard of that! Where'd you get him!?"

Grenda laughed and replied, "I found him one day outside my house, so I took him in and kept him as a pet!"

"You have a very interesting name," Candy noted, looking curiously at the female Pines twin. "Isn't 'Mabel' the name of the princess?"

Dipper's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Mabel's arm. "You know what, sis? I think we should get going." He was too bent on keeping their secret that he didn't even notice that he had called Mabel by the first three letters of 'sister', which she did to him only with the word 'brother'.

This fact brought a smile to the young princess' face. "But Dipper," she said with a mock pout. "These two appreciate pigs, my geniousness at coming up with names, _and_ one of them has a pet i-something! I've found my people! You can't just pry me away from them."

"Dipper?" Candy asked, tilting her head as the boy in question visibly winced. "Isn't that the nickname of the prince?"

"Oh my gosh, Candy!" Grenda exclaimed, a little too loudly for Dipper's liking. "I think we just met the-!"

"SHHH!" Dipper hissed, frantically waving his arms about. "Don't speak too loudly!" He glanced around a moment to see if anyone was listening before whispering, "Okay, fine, yes, we're the prince and the princess. But don't tell anyone, please!" He saw no point in trying to keep up their façade if the girls had practically figured it out anyway. It wouldn't have been a fruitful endeavor.

Candy and Grenda, for their parts, managed to keep quiet, but wide smiles spread across their faces. "This is amazing!" Candy exclaimed in a hushed tone. "We have never met royalty before!"

"And we've never been outside before!" Mabel replied in the same quiet voice. She softly gasped to herself as she held Waddles close. "And I've never made a girlfriend before either!"

"Well now you have two of them!" Grenda proclaimed, the loud volume of her voice making Dipper somewhat nervous. The three girls squealed in unison at a frequency the prince figured only animals should be able to hear. _Although,_ he thought to himself. _I'm at least glad that these two seem to be becoming friends with Mabel for who she is and not just because they know she's royalty. I can't imagine having to break her heart and explain that…_

When the squealing had somewhat subsided, Dipper cleared his throat and tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Uh, Mabel?" he began. "I know you're excited to have new friends and all, but we really should get going."

"What!?" the girl exclaimed, whipping around to face her brother. "But you said it would be alright to stay out here for a few hours, and it hasn't even been one yet!"

"I know I said that," Dipper sighed, reluctant to continue. "But this whole thing is just making me nervous. I think the faster we're back at the castle, the better things will be for everyone." At the sight of the princess' disappointed expression, he added, "But we could always come back, you know. This doesn't have to be a one-time thing."

Mabel's face instantly brightened again as she turned back towards Candy and Grenda, who had been patiently waiting for the twins to finish their discussion. "Well girls, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go. However! How about we meet here tomorrow around, I don't know, a little after noon?"

"That would be perfect," Candy agreed as Grenda nodded her head in approval.

"Great, that's wonderful, now let's get going," Dipper said hastily, his paranoia getting the better of him. Although now he truly believed that his Great Uncle Ford was even more paranoid than he was. What was so bad about the castle town? Everything seemed totally and completely peaceful.

His twin laughed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. "Calm down, I'm coming," she said. As brother and sister began to walk away, Mabel tucked Waddles under one arm and raised her free hand in farewell to her newfound friends. "Bye girls, I'll see you tomorrow!" she called back. Both girls said their goodbyes to the princess, and the royal siblings were on their way.

The female Pines twin took in a deep breath and let in out contentedly as the pair made their way back to the castle grounds. "This was a good day," she stated happily, a little spring in her step as they walked.

Dipper couldn't help but smile slightly. "Even if our little adventure lasted less than an hour?" he asked.

"Yep!" Mabel replied, her mood absolutely refusing to dampen. They approached the area where they had crawled through the hedge to make their escape to find the gap waiting for their reentry. Mabel dropped to the ground first, and began to slowly inch her way to the other side, Waddles still held tightly in her arms. The girl and the pig were followed directly by the young prince.

Unfortunately for them, however, when they emerged into the castle courtyard, they were not alone. When Dipper and Mabel looked up from their spot on the ground, they found themselves met with the nervous expression of Soos, the taunting smirk of Bill Cipher and the stern gaze of King Stanford Pines.

"Sorry dudes," Soos apologized, hanging his head. "Bill somehow knew..."

"Oh no…" Dipper murmured softly. Mabel silently nodded, awkwardly trying to shift her body so that Waddles was out of the view of the adults, but to no avail.

"Oh no is right, Pine Tree," the magician said, wearing his signature wide grin. "Tell me, how are you going to get yourselves out of this one, huh? Seems like trouble is inevitable in this situation. Such a shame, such a shame…"

"Bill, please, I'll handle this," Stanford insisted, holding up his hand. He took a moment to study his great niece and nephew's clothing, and to take in the fact that there was now a pig accompanying them. He glared down at the twins and crossed his arms. "Now," he said. "There had better be a _very_ good explanation for this."

* * *

 **...wow. That was very long for my standards. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first crack at a Gravity Falls fanfiction, and I'll see you in the next one! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
